Personal computers (PCs) and notebook computers generally include a hard disk drive (HDD) for use as a mass storage device. FIG. 1 shows a block diagram of a storage device in an HDD-based computer system. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the HDD-based computer system includes a central processing unit (CPU) 110, a graphic/memory control (GMCH) 120, a memory 130, an input/output control hub (ICH) 140, and an HDD 150. The HDD employed in the computer system stores and reads data on or from the HDD through HDD interfaces (i.e., serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) and parallel advanced technology attachment (PATA)).